Kazama
' Name': Kazama :Race: Majin :Gender: Not known (Male Features) :Age: Roughly two hundred years old :Aura color: Dark Blue :Appearance: Kazama stands about 5’ 11” with a deep red flesh tone. Like most majin’s he has various holes running down his arms and along his head. His head tentacle hangs to about the base of his neck. His body is toned where the definition of muscle is somewhat there however he is not overly muscular. He wears the traditional majin pants with the black belt however the belt does not have the M on it. His eyes are outlined in black markings similar to that of Egyptian Kohl :' Techniques': Bukujutsu: The ability to fly with one's ki. Renzoku Energy Dan: ' '''The user of this technique can shoot Ki bolts continuously from their hands, Resulting in somewhat of a "machine-gun ki blast" effect. Death Ball: This is a small ball of energy which can be created from either the tip of the finger or with both hands. For more powerful enemies Kazama is more likely to charge this attack up and use it as the finisher in his fights. Kazama prefers to hold this technique as his trump card. '''Eye Beams:' Two thin beams similar to Death Beams fired from the eyes. '''Power of the Pharaoh':' 'Shoots a Black Energy Ankh from his hand, which sticks to the opponent and then explodes. '''Dodonpa': A blast shot from one finger, which explodes upon impact. The attack was created to rival the Kamehameha, and it is certainly deadly. Solar Flare: The user puts his hands in front of his face and summons a lot of energy, before dispelling it as light energy while screaming 'Taiyoken'. This blinds the opponent temporarily, although there are ways to avoid this fate. Double Expanding Kienzan: It is a flat, disc-shaped Ki blast, which can be used to slice through its target with deadly accuracy. At lower powers it'll be easier to dodge, but at higher levels it'll be much faster. When forming the discs are no bigger than plates in the hands of the user once launched the discs expand, with enough training the user can control the paths of discs with their mind. Final Explosion Wave: '''The user builds ki around their body before letting the energy burst forth creating a massive explosion completely engulfing everything around them. If so desired the move can be powered with life force making it more powerful but killing the user afterwards. '''Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with the user's mind. They often uses the power to allow themselves to "fly." When using this ability the user's eyes shine brightly. This advanced brain function also gives the user limited telepathy. Passive: Limb extension (Racial Trait) Limb Regeneration Regeneration (Able to regenerate body equal to the number of times PL divided by 20,000) :Starting Planet: Vegeta :History: Kazama knew nothing before the day he first opened his eyes and yelled so loud that it pierced the heavens. In that instant Kazama came into existence and the universe was granted the priviledge of another Majin. The Mezos lived on a small moon that orbited a gas giant hidden away from the rest of the galaxy. The Mezos were a race of insectoid creatures that stood close to eight feet tall and were known for their psychic ability. They were also known to mess around with magic in order to intimidate the other inhabitants of nearby moons to work for them and to increase their own power level. Although only being a race of maybe 10,000 the Mezos controlled the five other moons surrounding their own, from these moons they used the natural inhabitants as slaves to mine the minerals to sell on the Galactic markets. However with the recent shifting of power in the universe the Mezos sought out to create a weapon that would be able to help establish them as not only a race to be left alone but one that would be feared and bowed down to. After days of mediation and energy gathering the Mezos were finally able to achieve what they had hoped for. Balls of energy hovered in the air as ten Mezos sat in a circle chanting with their leader looking on from an elevated throne off behind them. Slowly the balls of energy began to drift together and then merge together. As they did the Mezos that were sitting in the circle began to chant faster. Within the balls of energy what appeared as red liquid began to grow and become more defined. Soon the chanting reached a peak as the room was filled with a blinding bright light, the ground in the center of the circle of Mezos began to crack and then bits of debris began to levitate in the air. Then a scream that pierced the heavens filled the room as a burst of energy shot up through the ceiling adding a new sky light to the room. The Mezos that were chanting began to writhe in pain before getting caught up in the initial blast of energy after which they disappeared from existence. Soon the bright light dissipated and all that was left was a large cloud of dust. The Mezo that sat on the throne waiting scanning the room hoping to see something through the cloud of dust but it was a futile effort. After several minutes the Mezo was able to make out the frame of a small silhouette. The Mezo rose from the throne and descended into the dust. At the center of the dust cloud was what his chanters had given their lives for. In the center of the crater stood a deep red Majin softly whispering to himself the Mezo was unable to make out what he was saying until he made his way to the spot adjacent to the Majin. “Kazama...Kazama…Kazama…” The Majin whispered under his breath. “Is that your name my weapon?” The Mezo asked. “Kazama…” The Majin said one final time before slowly tilting his head up to meet the eye of the Mezo. “My name…is Kazama…” Kazama whispered once again. “Kazama, that is a good name for my weapon. I am your King, you Lord and master, I am Zados. You will serve me faithfully and obediently until I no longer have use for you. Do you understand, Kazama?” Zados said sternly. At first Kazama just returned the comment with a blank stare. “I understand…master…” Kazama said softly. The next thing Kazama heard was a cross between a cackling and clicking sound. “Good! Today marks a great day in the Mezo race!” Zados said as he past one of his long, three fingered rigid hands on Kazama’s shoulder. He then led Kazama off to where he would stay. Over the next two hundred years Zados had Kazama trained by not only Mezos and off worlders during which time began to display that Kazama had a great underlying power that was there to be harnessed. When Kazama was not being trained he was off enforcing Zados’ will on the slaves of the other moons through brutal force. His appearance at any time usually meant that either great pain was going to follow or the death of many. But soon rumors began to spread that Zados was growing more and more afraid of the seemingly obediently Kazama. Until one day he was called out to one of the outer lunar colonies. Once at the colony he was escorted by a group of five guards to the mining site that he was told was having problems. After an hour of travel they arrived at the mine however to Kazama’s surprise the slaves were completely in line. That was when he heard a the mixture between a cackle and clicking behind him. “Kazama, Kazama, Kazama…tsk tsk tsk. You should have known better. You know what happens to slaves when they disobey the Mezo race. They are exterminated by us or you lately. But to plot against the King to overthrow him. You should know better than that. He has taken you under his wing to train you and you go and do this. What a shame, you were such a good weapon.” The Mezo hissed behind Kazama. Without turning around Kazama responded to the Mezo guard. “I have not betrayed Zados. He turned me into the fighter I am today. Why would I betray him? There is no point. I owe him so…” Kazama started however he was cut off when one of the Mezo guards fired his write ki blaster into the back of his head. It was enough force to propel Kazama over the edge of the mine pit. Kazama tumbled to the center as the mine pit. As soon as he stopped moving the guards began to unleash dozens of blasts onto Kazama. With each blast more dust was kicked into the air until the view of Kazama was obscured. The guards stood on the edge of the pit until they were able to see Kazama again. To their horror Kazama stood up, brushed off the dust and cracked is neck. “I will not die…I will not die here…I REFUSE!” Kazama yelled as he wheeled around and fired off dozens of ki blasts at high speed. The guards were blown away almost instantaneously from the barrage of blasts. Instead of stopping Kazama began to destroy everything on the moon. It took him several days but he went on to kill every living creature there from the Mezos to the slave inhabitants. At the end of the genocide of Kazama made himself a promise that he kill every single Mezo and destroy the little kingdom they had established. It took several months but Kazama delivered on his promise. Moon by moon Kazama exterminated the Mezos and brought the mining kingdom to its knees. Despite the effort of the Mezos Kazama made his way to the capital after slaughtering the most of the final moon. Sirens echoed throughout the capital but they fell on deaf ears as most of the capital lay in ruins. Bodies littered the ground of not only the streets but inside some of the buildings. The siren had been going off for a couple of hours trying to warn of the coming danger but now it was a distant reminder of the failure that had befallen the Mezos. Inside the ruined palace Zados clawed his way back towards his throne as yellow ooze dripped out of a hole in his chest. Not far off behind him stood Kazama slowly breathing in and out. He followed one step at a time. Zados rolled onto his back halfway up the steps to the throne. “Please! I did not mean it! I swear! Please just don’t kill me!” Zados pleaded. “I served you faithfully, obediently and blindly. Yet you felt that I betrayed you somehow. That I was coming to kill you…I guess your fears are correct.” Kazama responded coldly. “Please! I was lied to! I was told you were coming to kill me!” Zados continued. “They didn’t. I am here to kill you. But you are the one who started this…REMEMBER THAT!” Kazama yelled. He turned and blew a hole in the ceiling and flew through it. Once he was in the air he turned around and created a black energy ball at the tip of his finger. “Now die!” Kazama yelled before launching the energy blast through the hole in the ceiling and crashing into Zados. The palace ignited into a great ball of light and sound echoed for miles. But as the light cleared and the sound faded away Kazama was left with uncomfortable silence and the realization of his revenge. He sat hovering in the air what he would do now. Everything he knew was destroyed by his own hands and everyone he knew was dead. His eyes scanned the ruined capital city looking for something but nothing moved or made a sound. Off in the distance he saw what was left of the space port. “I will start there,” Kazama stated creating the only audible sound outside of the wind blowing through the ruins. Category:Characters